Sketch and Shiver
by kurosora1984
Summary: Art students should refrain from falling in love with nude models. Axel missed that memo. AkuRoku smut for 8/13/2009


**Author's Note: **Happy AkuRoku Day 2009! Have a oneshot, guys! (LMFAO Yes, apparently I _can_ still write these…sometimes.) ;D

So this was an idea that came up in conversation with Sara (**Norikuu**) a while back and…well, I won't give anything away. Enjoy some AkuRoku lovin!

Standard disclaimers.

* * *

It was the third week of Advanced Life Drawing class when Axel first saw the new model.

His small seminar of advanced art students had begun life drawing with several different models. The ancient seminar advisor had explained that the college hired live models of various ages, genders, and body types. The first week had been a heavy-set older man. The second week had been a middle-aged woman, slightly overweight, but shapely. There would be two more models, a week each, and then all four models would be in on a varying rotation for the rest of the semester.

Monday of the third week, Axel was setting up his easel, placing his various pencils and erasers in their usual arrangement with habitual precision, and chatting with one or two of the other students about the weekend. He heard the door open, but didn't look up right away.

When he did, his hands fell still.

A slender young blond boy had walked into the studio and was speaking with the professor. He was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt, carrying a duffle bag over one shoulder. The professor pointed him toward the partition set up in a corner of the room for the models to undress. Nodding, the boy turned and disappeared behind the screen.

With that, Axel blinked, released for a moment from his trance. With a shake of his head, he was already dismissing it, refusing to allow silly fantasies any room in his mind. Fishing out a hair tie, he bunched his long red spikes up and secured them out of his face, then dug out his narrow, dark-rimmed glasses and perched them on his forehead, ready to drop into place when needed.

The class was still collecting itself, preparing to draw, when the model emerged from behind the partition, wearing loose slippers and a navy blue bathrobe. Axel blinked; his eyes were stuck again already, fixed on the model who stopped in front of the small class, about five feet away.

The professor cleared his ancient throat and spoke to the group. "Artists, the third model we'll be working with this semester – this is Roxas. Roxas is our young male figure." The model – Roxas – nodded to the room, the older artist beginning to direct him. "Roxas, then, if we could have you sitting today, here…"

The stool was brought out, and with complete detachment, Roxas scooted his slippers off to the side, opened his robe, and lay his only garment on the stool, moving to sit as the advisor continued to direct him into a relaxed pose.

Axel swallowed heavily.

He had been taught that the flaws of the human body were more important than the perfections, that the artist must love and include every flaw in order to give their subject depth, humanity. But this model – Roxas – Axel couldn't see any flaws.

Oh, perhaps some could say that the occasional mole on his arm or thigh was a flaw, or maybe the fact that the boy wasn't terribly muscular, his body being more smooth than toned. Or maybe the slight love handles – just a wrinkle, really – that showed when Roxas bent a little far at the waist…another person might have called those details flaws.

Axel…didn't see them that way.

"…and if you could just, yes, just face the class like that…yes, that's fine for this first time, excellent." The professor turned to the students. "Fifteen minutes until the model's break, as usual, artists." With that, the man puttered off to his adjoining office, leaving the studio until the model's break, when he would be back to circulate and examine their progress.

Axel, at about a 45-degree angle to the model, just gazed at him for a few minutes. Roxas was sitting with perfect stillness, his eyes off in the distance, seemingly unaware of his completely exposed body. Axel, on the other hand, was inescapably aware of it.

Roxas' smooth skin was somewhat pale, almost uniformly, though his arms and shoulders and face were a shade darker. His body was not curvy, nor was he too angular and skinny. His contours were gently sloping lines, composing every part of his relaxed pose.

He was beautiful, perfect. Axel didn't want to draw him – the boy was a work of art all on his own.

And then his searching green eyes picked up another little detail. Axel had taken in Roxas' body with breathless admiration, but his gaze was soon drawn upward, to Roxas' face. To deep blue eyes that stared away, the expression placid, calm. At first glance.

Yet Axel's eyes lingered there, trapped on that face, and soon he began to feel sure that he could see a hint of sadness in that expression. It was distant, and very, very quiet…but the longer he looked, the more certain he was that there was the faintest trace of something like melancholy in those lovely blue eyes.

Axel normally drew fairly quickly. Today, he drew slowly, almost obsessively, lingering on each line and detail as if he hated to part his attention from it.

Fifteen minutes vanished far too fast, and the professor emerged to examine the drawings, Roxas taking his cue and rising, casually picking up his robe again and putting it on before stretching and turning to his bag to retrieve a water bottle. The other students began filling in details from memory, things they didn't need the model for, while the professor circulated, commenting occasionally.

Axel's eyes followed the robed boy furtively, trying not to noticeably stare. The vision of that now-concealed body was still so clear in his mind, he barely registered the fabric covering Roxas now. A voice behind him snapped him out of his daze.

"Axel, what…what is this? So slow today! Very unusual for you, yes?"

Green eyes blinked, glancing at the professor, then his drawing. "Um…yes, I guess. I'm just…being more careful today."

A gnarled old finger pointed to his paper. "That is fine, but remember not to do this…this spot-finishing here, you must capture the entire figure, first capture, then refine details, then draw this and this." The old hand was indicating the places Axel had been drawing, thoroughly detailing the most miniscule features – the curve of a shoulder and neck, the lay of a hand – before completing the sketch of the model. Axel frowned. When had he forgotten such basics?

"Right…sorry," he mumbled, pushing a pencil back and forth on the easel's tray.

He did better after that, drawing with more of his customary skill…yet there were still countless lapses when Axel would forget to notice the motions of his hands. Usually, during these times, his eyes would be drawn again to that serene but sad face, and his pencil slowly reproduced the features, almost without him looking at the paper.

When the session ended, Roxas calmly returned to the partition to dress while the class collected their things. Axel was slow in gathering his work; he wanted to find a chance to speak with the model after class.

Roxas emerged again, clothed as before, and Axel was just rising to go over to him…when another student beat him there.

Axel sat again, pretending to look for something in his bag, but secretly straining to hear what was said at the far end of the room. His chest felt tight as he watched the other student lean lazily against an art table.

Marluxia. That asshole. He was such a player…Axel felt hard threads of jealous anger at the flamboyant jerk for flirting with the model, as he so obviously was, grinning and leaning in like that. Roxas seemed unaffected, but he did hand the pink-haired man a small card before turning to leave. Axel jumped up, nervous, hoping that Roxas hadn't just given Marluxia his phone number or anything. But, even if he had…

"Um, hi." Axel stood between Roxas and the door. Brilliant blue eyes glanced up at him.

"Hi." Roxas was impassive.

"Um…" Suddenly, Axel wasn't sure what to say. He'd never tried talking to the nude models before…

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "You want to ask me to model privately for you, too?" Axel blinked. _Marluxia, you bastard…_ Roxas continued with a little exhalation. "I'll tell you the same as I told him. Here's my card," Axel received a card much like Marluxia had. "My sitting fees and rates are on the back. If you can afford it, we can discuss private sessions."

Axel's heart was pounding at the mention of "private sessions" as he flipped the card over. His face instantly fell. No _way_ he had this kind of money. Roxas noted the expression with a slightly sardonic smile.

"I guess not then." He turned to walk past Axel.

"Wait!" Axel reached involuntarily for the shorter young man, grabbing his arm to stop him before letting go a moment later – Roxas' startled gaze made him feel as though he'd done something wrong. "Um…are you going to model for Marluxia? The pink-haired guy?"

Blond brows furrowed briefly. "He can pay, so yes." _Damn him and his stupid rich parents, _Axel cursed inwardly. He knew what Marluxia was after, and it wasn't additional drawing practice.

"Um, look…be careful of him, OK? He's…his intentions aren't so good…"

Roxas' expression, to Axel's surprise, went flat. With an edge of anger in his voice, he softly replied, "I am well aware of his intentions; I'm not stupid. I'm also more than capable of taking care of _myself_. And don't try to pretend _your_ intentions are any better." With a sharp flash in those blue eyes, the boy abruptly left.

Shell-shocked, Axel drifted back to his easel and collected his bag and materials.

He had just fallen in love.

~o~

Axel was grumbling and cursing as his key got stuck in the lock. He tried to kick his shoes off in the entryway while simultaneously jiggling at the jammed metal to free it and edging himself and his bag and his large artist's tote around the open door in the narrow space. It didn't work very well. With a final curse, he gave up, stumbled a few paces into the apartment to drop his burdens on the floor, then returned to pay proper attention to the key.

It came out as if it had never been stuck. Axel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Every day, he received new confirmation that this door had it in for him.

Then, turning to finally ditch his shoes, Axel noticed the extra pair next to Demyx's.

Shutting the door gently, Axel tiptoed further into the apartment he shared with the sandy-haired music major. He didn't get halfway to Demyx's closed door before the sound of a low moan from the blond's room confirmed his suspicion.

Zexion was over…probably for the night.

Not that Axel _minded_ Zexion at all. He'd found that, while sleeping with earbuds in wasn't the most comfy, it _could _be done and it did make sleep possible when things in Demyx's room got a little noisy. Still, he'd rather hoped for a chance to talk to his friend tonight – he'd had a lousy day at work after class – and now it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

He was going to be left to himself for the night. Left alone with thoughts that had been making him fidget all through work…and with his sketchpad, which contained one detailed drawing of the reason for all this discomfort.

Axel distracted himself with cold vegetarian pizza from the fridge and chamomile tea. It worked for about twenty minutes.

At the end of those twenty minutes, he gave up. Maybe Demyx could have helped him argue against this…at least kept him from giving in so soon. But alas, Demyx was currently getting louder and louder, and making it more and more impossible to think of anything non-sexual.

Axel locked the door to his room and shoved a chair in front of the doorknob just in case – the lock was crap, and this door also had no love for him. He flopped immediately onto his bed, tote in hand, and pulled out the sketchpad, flipping the huge thing open to today's drawing and propping it up against the wall.

And even though he wasted no time getting out of his jeans, eyes glued to the drawing, he was already stiffening by the time he settled himself on the bed.

Axel let out a long sigh as his hand wrapped tightly around his length – he needed this so badly by now. He'd been fighting this down ever since class, pushing the memories aside with a firmness that bordered on panic. Now however, he was free to recall them – all the details of Roxas' figure in living, breathing color. Far, far better than his drawing, no matter how detailed or accurate it was.

As he began stroking slowly, gazing at the drawing, all the suppressed memories came rushing back – the gentle rise and fall of that thin chest as Roxas breathed, the parts that hadn't made it into this drawing because of the angle, but _had_ been briefly visible…and burned in his memory now with breathtaking clarity. And then, even more than that, the look in those distant blue eyes that trapped him, sinking into his soul like an addiction…and the way they flashed angrily at him, and the expressive tones of his voice when he had spoken to Axel…

At some point, the redhead's hand had begun to move a lot faster. He stared at the drawing helplessly as he jerked himself off hard, but his lust-filled green eyes almost didn't see it – they were lost in the memory of blue.

He came hard at last, shockwaves of pleasure pulsing through him, through the release, and as he climaxed he was moaning, a whisper falling from his lips again and again, "Roxas…Roxas." Then he crumpled into a puddle of relief, face-planting into his pillow as his higher thinking slowly turned itself back on.

There were some minutes of guilt, laced with a little self-loathing – _sick, sick, sick bastard, how could I do that, getting off to a model, to __**art**__! – _but those thoughts didn't last long, because Axel continued to stare at the drawing. He really had not gotten the expression right…those eyes just didn't have the same allure and fascination as the real thing. It bothered him to no end, and soon Axel was casting aside his guilt and digging for his pencils and glasses starting a new drawing, just of Roxas' face…trying to recapture the memory of dreaming blue.

Halfway through, he was hard again just from thinking about it.

~o~

Advanced Life Drawing was torture that week. Axel showed up on Tuesday with slight bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. By Friday, he looked downright haggard. In addition, the nightly erotic fantasies obliterated what little control he had held onto on Monday, and Axel spent most of every class with an aching need…that often resulted in him heading straight for the men's room after class, just to get a little relief. Fortunately, the redhead owned a few oversized sweaters – it wasn't really cool enough for them, but if Axel rolled the sleeves up he found he could bear to wear them. And they hung down past his hips, providing valuable concealment.

It was a good thing he had started thinking ahead right away – on Wednesday, the professor asked Roxas to try a standing pose, one hand on a thin hip. This time, absolutely nothing was obscured by angle, and Axel felt his throat go dry and his face heat up as he sketched. He tried to focus properly on the entire figure…but it was a little difficult, to say the least. And the longer he looked, the tighter his stomach felt – Roxas was truly perfect.

The seminar professor observed him with mild concern, commenting, "Axel, you…so unsteady today! And you look not so well…maybe should you go home, hmm?"

The student shook his head firmly and insisted that he was fine. Another student next to him glanced at him during a later break.

"Hey man, your ears are all red. That cartilage get infected again?" Axel tugged on the earrings and nodded.

"Uh, yeah maybe. I guess." His ears never did stop burning, through the whole class.

Roxas' eyes were always beautiful and distant, and sometime during that week, between the full-frontal angle and the side angle that was really more of a rear view, damn his luck…Axel began to yearn for those eyes to look at _him_.

They didn't.

On Friday, however, they _did_ look at Marluxia at the end of class, when the cunning asshole sauntered up and spoke to Roxas, close enough and audibly enough for Axel to hear as he quietly packed his materials and strained to catch their conversation.

"So…see you tomorrow?"

Roxas nodded. "At three. Two hours, right?" Marluxia confirmed it, and accompanied Roxas out of the studio, leaving Axel no chance to talk to the beautiful model.

A horrible, sick feeling settled in his stomach, the pressure in his nether regions for once dissipating all on its own as Axel realized that Marluxia was going to see Roxas outside of class. Two hours. Was Roxas going to…to model for that jerk? Axel's face reddened slightly in anger at the thought of the blond alone with Marluxia – at his apartment, undressing…modeling for him, naked for _his_ eyes only. And after that, if Marluxia had his way, something a lot more physical would certainly follow.

Axel's fists clenched. If money could buy it, Marluxia could have it, whatever it was. And Roxas was a nude model already…in a sense, he was selling his body for art, so what if he was willing to sell it for…other uses? Or even if he wasn't, that bastard would definitely make a pass at him. What if Roxas…chose to accept Marluxia's advances? What if the boy of his dreams, who had so effortlessly enslaved his heart, decided to sleep with that pink-haired playboy tomorrow?

Axel's shoulders were slumped with suppressed rage and miserable nausea as he left the studio. To top all his torment off, no matter what happened he wouldn't see Roxas again for at _least_ a week.

On the other hand, Advanced Life Drawing would be a _lot_ easier to get through…but that thought was no comfort at all, really.

~o~

On Monday, the class met their young female model. She was a cute, trim little redhead with rather large nipples and a navel that was half in, half out. Axel had less than zero interest in her – she was just another artistic form to him. Even so, he didn't particularly like drawing breasts, even when he was at his most detached. Throughout the entire class, he escaped his discomfort by thinking about Roxas.

During one break, Axel overheard one of Marluxia's friends ask him how his weekend was. The fucker stretched, looking self-satisfied, and drawled, "Well, you know…who says money can't buy happiness? I say that's bullshit…because if I _didn't_ buy a little happiness this weekend, I sure as hell bought somethin' close enough."

Axel's hand shook with the effort of not snapping his pencil as he focused on his drawing with a gaze that should have burnt through the whole pad of paper. Marluxia wouldn't elaborate…nor would he lose the smug, sickening grin.

After class, without missing a beat, the asshole walked up to the new model and proceeded to flirt with her _exactly _as he had flirted with Roxas a week before. The only difference was that the model didn't hand him a card. Instead, she smiled and chatted back and left the studio with him.

Axel never screamed at people. He hated open displays of aggression – probably a childhood scar. But after drawing class, he phoned Demyx and called in a favor with his roommate. Demyx owed him for the last electric bill and Axel offered to forget about it. In exchange, the sandy-blond got him into one of the music department's small, soundproof practice rooms for an hour.

The redheaded artist didn't really need the provided piano…but after his energy was drained and his voice was gone and his eyes began to regain sight, clearing of their fury and tears, he sat down on the hard stool anyway and wasted his last ten minutes poking idly at the keys, trying to puzzle out "Chopsticks."

~o~

In early October, the university held a Fall Festival, attached to which was the art department's first bi-annual show. Axel had his own display at the show, showcasing his work in the section reserved for upperclassmen. He'd been working on it nonstop for a week, after realizing exactly eight days ago that his "portfolio" thus far included almost nothing apart from representations of Roxas. Whenever he sat down to draw or paint, no matter what sort of figure or composition he had in mind at first, they all ended up Roxas. Only when he was actually _looking_ at one of the other live models in class could he banish the blond boy from his paper…and even then, Roxas haunted his thoughts.

The model had been back a few times, and Marluxia had been as much of a flirtatious asshole as ever. Roxas, however, had barely reacted – usually he listened when the other man spoke, but his replies were short and guarded. Axel couldn't read him at all. Was he giving Marluxia the cold shoulder, or was he sleeping with him and trying to keep a professional distance in public, or had they done it once and Roxas hated the bastard now?

Axel really liked the idea of Roxas hating Marluxia, but couldn't bear to imagine anything having happened between them. Privately, he tried to convince himself that Roxas found his classmate annoying and wanted nothing to do with him.

And, in his time at the apartment, Axel drew Roxas.

He drew him, painted him, clothed him, and sometimes stripped him in his art. His hands would tremble as he reached for a different pencil or brush, but go strangely still as they delineated Roxas. In street clothes, in various outfits, in nothing at all – Axel's stomach clenched with desire and adoration no matter how he imagined the boy. But most of all, he drew Roxas' face. He drew those eyes so many times he could have done it asleep. He drew the few expressions he had seen on that lovely face, and then he tried to imagine others, but they always looked a little off somehow. Most especially, he had never seen Roxas smile…and every time he tried to draw an honest, genuine smile, the eyes just wouldn't cooperate. They remained distant and sad, and Axel would have given anything to see them happy, filled with warmth, and gazing at _him_.

Thus the sudden rush of work before the show – Axel could have artworks of Roxas in his display, but he could not have his _entire_ display be of one subject. He almost didn't sleep that week. He looked like hell by the show.

But he sold three paintings.

It was unprecedented. He had only sold his first painting ever last year – now, three in one show? Axel was stunned. And overjoyed.

His mind immediately deducted a portion of the profits for things he needed that his regular budget couldn't handle yet, but the amount left over was still plenty. And the first thing that came to his mind, the number one thing he wanted to spend his earnings on…was a private session with Roxas.

~o~

It was another week before the boy modeled again, and Axel almost had a nervous breakdown waiting for the day. When Roxas finally did sit for their class again, the redhead was struck with nervousness and almost couldn't work up the courage to approach the boy. When he did – when those cool blue eyes glanced up at him as he approached, eyebrows slightly raised in mild surprise – Axel thought for one terrifying second that he'd lose his voice.

He didn't…quite.

"Hi."

"Hi…Axel, right? Need something?"

Axel cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. Actually, I was won-wondering if you still…still do p-private modeling?"

Promptly, the blond nodded. "I do, but my rates haven't changed…"

"That's fine. I, uh, know your rates…and I'd like it if you would sit for me sometime. If…that's OK with you?"

Roxas shrugged slightly. "Sure, when would you like to do it?"

Axel swallowed hard at that. "Uh…the weekend?"

Roxas agreed. In a daze, Axel gave him directions to his apartment, since Roxas wasn't on the class schedule again before then. Then Roxas left, promising to see him then.

Heart pounding at a surely-dangerous rate, Axel almost floated back to pick up his bag and tote. The perfectly gorgeous blond boy of his dreams would be coming to _his_ apartment, modeling just for _him_. They would be alone together…and Axel was already terrified that he would do something stupid or embarrassing in front of Roxas.

Even so…he couldn't wait.

~o~

By Saturday afternoon, Axel had cleaned the hell out of his apartment, bribed Demyx into disappearing for the day, and showered and groomed himself with more obsessive care than he'd ever given his appearance in his life. He was as ready as he could possibly be…and he _still_ felt like he might lose his breakfast. In fact, when the knock on his door came, it was probably a miracle that he didn't, his nervous stomach jumped so violently.

Roxas looked the same as always – plain street clothes and carrying his duffle bag. Axel swallowed hard, put on his best casual act, and invited Roxas in.

The blond thanked him and entered the apartment, then turned to ask, "Is there a bathroom or somewhere that I can change?"

"Uh, um yeah…right through there," Axel directed. Roxas nodded.

"OK. I'll be right out."

Axel collapsed onto his sofa when Roxas had disappeared. _Maybe…this was a bad idea…_ He didn't know if he could keep his cool at this rate. Especially once he saw Roxas naked…

The blond reemerged in his usual blue robe and slippers. Axel felt slightly faint.

"So where would you like me?" Roxas casually asked. Axel mentally slapped himself for the answers that ran through his mind. _In my bed, on the floor, under me, over me, anywhere at all…_

"Uh, my studio is in here, this way." He led his guest to his own room, suddenly realizing that maybe he should have thought ahead and brought everything out into the main room in advance. He couldn't help that his room doubled as his studio…but at the moment, it made things just that much worse that Roxas would be in his _bedroom_. Where he slept. And changed. And indulged in countless erotic fantasies about the young man.

The situation was not entirely lost on Roxas, either. The blond raised a suspicious eyebrow, seeing the bedroom, and Axel sensed him tensing slightly, becoming more guarded.

Struggling to appear normal, he grabbed at an old, battered, stuffed chair, dragging it over to the window. "Uh, OK, maybe I could have you sitting here…uh, and looking out the window? The light is better too."

"Sure," Roxas stepped forward, his hands moving to untie the robe.

"No wait!" Roxas froze, startled eyes staring at him. Axel panicked a bit. "Um, actually, maybe could you just…leave that on?"

Roxas looked skeptical. "You want to draw me in the bathrobe?"

Swallowing, Axel nodded. "Yeah, uh…I need to, uh, work on my drapery skills anyway. S-so you can just keep that on, uh, for now."

For his panic, Axel was rewarded with an expression he hadn't seen on Roxas' face before – a narrow-eyed, cautiously bemused look that he immediately memorized and worshipped. In spite of his hesitation, Roxas agreed, and was soon seated on the chair. Axel gave a few directions, and Roxas curled up comfortably, facing the light, one hand twisting a bit of blond hair that fell in his face.

He looked like an angel in a blue bathrobe. Axel was in paradise. He couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful boy; he barely noticed the frantic motions of his hand as he drew. The face…that perfect face, gazing out the window, the expression in his eyes for once not melancholy, but peaceful – it swallowed him whole, and he didn't even notice when his hand stopped moving and he just kept staring at Roxas.

After half an hour, Roxas moved slightly. "Sorry," he started, "I need a break. That OK?"

Axel blinked, snapping out of his daze and nodding. Then, glancing at his paper, he added vacantly, "Yeah…I'm done with this one anyway."

Roxas stopped in the middle of a stretch. "What? You're done already? Can I see?" And before Axel could say anything, the blond was beside him, examining the drawing. "Wow," Roxas sounded impressed, "That was fast…and this is really good!" Then, looking closer, he added, "You're right though, you need to work on drapery. You're too focused on the figure and face. Although they're damn impressive…it looks just like me."

Axel shrugged, blushing. "That part's easy," he mumbled. "Could draw your face in my sleep…"

The reply was heavy with skepticism. "Oh yeah? Show me."

He shrugged. "OK." Flipping the drawing pad to a new page, he began to sketch Roxas' face. The blond stood behind him, watching as Axel confidently drew his features from memory, having drawn them so many times it was almost automatic. He didn't glance at Roxas once, and in less than fifteen minutes he had a thorough representation of the young man's face, set as usual in a neutral expression with a touch of sadness in the eyes.

The model didn't sound doubtful now. "Wow," Roxas breathed when Axel finally stopped, turning to him bashfully. "How the hell did you remember everything so well? You got a photographic memory or something?"

Axel shyly scratched at his temple. "Practice makes perfect," he mumbled.

"But I've only been in for your class…I mean…not that many times!"

He couldn't meet the curious blue gaze. "Uh, well, I've drawn you…uh, outside of class."

A slightly mischievous grin sparked in blue, and Axel caught his breath. "Can I see?" Roxas was asking.

"Uh-huh." He drifted around the room, gathering paintings and drawings of Roxas, not really thinking about anything except that hint of a smile.

Roxas was nothing short of stunned by the number and quality of the artworks featuring him. Axel watched, nervous.

"Holy shit…your other models all suck, or do you just like my face?" The blond half-joked, still going through the stacks.

Axel shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I, uh…I've been told I have an obsessive personality." Roxas blinked up at him. "That is," he amended, "my mom has obsessive compulsive personality disorder, and she thinks I show some of the traits. She wants me to see her psychiatrist so he can get me on Prozac. She thinks it would help."

He'd only intended to be honest; so it was to his great surprise when Roxas let out a short but very real laugh, his mouth opening in a broad smile that reached his eyes. Skin-prickled shivers raced down Axel's spine at the sight – it was more beautiful than he had ever imagined in his drawings. It lingered too – that spark of amusement didn't fade right away as Roxas spoke.

"So are you saying you're obsessed with me?" He half-laughed as he said it.

Trying to match the joking tone, Axel smiled tensely. "M-maybe."

Again, Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel was beginning to adore that particular little mannerism. "Right…" he slyly began. "So if that's the case, where's your secret stash?"

"P-pardon?" Axel stuttered.

"You know, the naughty drawings. The sexy stuff. Come on, show me those too, don't try to hide them."

Even as flustered as he was, Axel couldn't miss the teasing in Roxas' tone. He should have laughed and redirected the conversation to something else. However, the unfortunate redhead was not a very good liar. He could only…do as he was told.

Turning to his bed, he shoved a hand under the mattress and withdrew a folder, just as Roxas, eyes widening, began to say, "Wait a minute…don't tell me you really…?" He stopped when he saw Axel standing there, blushing as red as his hair and awkwardly holding out the folder.

Axel handed the folder to the young man and, too embarrassed to look at Roxas anymore, turned and sat at his easel again, picking up and setting down various pencils. Roxas hesitated, glancing at the redhead, then opened it.

Inside were most of the drawings that Axel had done of Roxas in the nude. Roxas bit his lip and sorted through them, trying to maintain his cool detachment about art. And the drawings…they were all quite innocent, and very well-done. Artistic. Beautiful, really.

And then Roxas began to find the headshots. The whole back of the folder was nothing else…only his face. Only here, in a few of the drawings, was there any trace of eroticism – in one drawing the blond had been drawn with a melting "come hither" expression, while in another there was a hand at his mouth, two fingers slipping beyond parted lips. In others, there were half-lidded eyes. A tempting upward curl of the lips. The tip of a tongue visible.

But all of them looked odd…a little off. The smiling expression that didn't reach his eyes – always cold and slightly melancholy – made him look strange. Disconcerting.

Clearing his throat, Roxas tried to break the growing silence. "I see…" he began softly. "So…you call _these_ naughty? This is your secret stash?"

Axel didn't look up at the voice. Just nodded in shame.

Suddenly, Roxas sounded curious. "Why do I always look sad?" The artist turned around at that, and the blond indicated one example. "Like here – I look sad. Why? Isn't this supposed to be sexy?"

Staring at the floor, Axel mumbled his reply. "I had never seen you smile…until today."

Roxas frowned. "OK…OK fair enough." He paused, thinking. "But then…so wait, this is seriously your naughty stuff? A few nude pieces and a bunch of drawings of my _face?_" Axel just shrugged, nodding. He didn't know why Roxas was so shocked…

The blond made a hopeless gesture. "This isn't _dirty_ stuff, dumbass. I mean, when I modeled for Marluxia, one of the first things he did was show me a shitty little sketch he'd done of me masturbating with my legs spread and fucking _jizz_ on my face – now _that _is…"

"He did _what?_" Axel jumped up in shock and more than a little anger.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and said it was the pose he wanted to see me in too. Like I was saying…"

"_Jesus Christ!_" Axel fumed, his voice hoarse with quiet, intense murder. "That fucking _asshole!_ How dare he do something like that…sick, fucked-up, pervert _fucker!_"

"Axel, Axel, Axel!" Roxas was trying to calm him, and suddenly the artist fell still – strong, small hands had grabbed his forearms, pulling him to face the model. He almost couldn't hear what Roxas said after that – his mind was wiped perfectly clean by the fact that _Roxas was touching him._

"Listen, Axel, it's OK. No need to kill anything. He was just being an ass, and I only mentioned it to explain what a sexy drawing is, so chill."

Roxas' efforts only made Axel more upset. His eyes flashed with indignation and…and _hurt_ for the model's sake. "Don't defend him, Roxas! There is absolutely _no_ excuse for…"

"Yeah, I know, OK? But I can _handle_ it." The smaller man's grip tightened a moment as Roxas fixed him with a determined look. Axel…still wasn't happy, but he shut up.

Letting go of his arms, Roxas sighed. "Anyway, I was only trying to say that _that_ is the sort of drawing I was asking about. I mean, you can't get off with _these…_" Axel's face flamed and his green eyes shot to the side, avoiding Roxas' entirely. The blond faltered, then his eyebrows shot upwards. "_Oh_."

For about ten seconds that felt like ten days, Axel desperately willed himself to suffer a sudden brain aneurysm and die. Then…Roxas dropped it.

Strolling back to the chair, he asked in his usual casual tone, "So I'm rested…ready for another pose?"

Almost choking with surprise, Axel struggled to find words to casually agree. "Uh, I can…I mean, um, yeah…sure, let's uh…do that."

~o~

Axel had been fairly sure, after Roxas left that day, that the blond model was planning to never speak to him again. And of course, he didn't blame Roxas at all – who would want to associate with a creep who jerked off while looking at drawings of you? Devastated by the afternoon encounter, Axel collapsed onto his bed once Roxas was gone, torn between wishing he'd never hired the boy to model…and replaying the unforgettable smile over and over in his mind.

The next time Roxas modeled for his class, the redhead felt at first that his suspicions were confirmed. Roxas didn't look at him, just modeled as if Axel wasn't there. The artist drew slowly, a lump of misery from head to toe, but still adoring every inch of the body he was drawing.

His jaw nearly hit the floor, then, when Roxas walked straight up to him after class – dressed again in his street clothes – greeted him amicably, and turned to accompany him out of the studio. His mental shutdown was even more complete when the model asked him if he was heading to lunch, and since he was, would he like to have lunch together?

"Yes." That one word, at least, was easy enough to pull out – it almost flew from Axel's otherwise-useless mouth.

From then on, Roxas would accompany Axel to lunch after drawing class, chatting as if they were merely casual acquaintances…as soon as class ended. Before class and during the modeling, however, Axel still might as well have not existed.

Before too long, Axel was introducing his friends to the young model over one lunch when he happened to run into them while with Roxas. His friends liked the new guy, and made a point of inviting him to the movies with them that weekend. Before Axel could be sure what had happened, Roxas was regularly hanging out with his friends, had neatly fit himself right into the group, and was fast becoming a close personal friend of his own, too.

He didn't know how it had happened. One minute, he was too scared to even _look_ at Roxas; the next, the blond's continued, casual presence had started to put him at ease. Talking to him made the boy seem much more human and approachable…and all this, while it made daily life easier, also made Axel's unconfessed love much, much harder to bear.

But Axel did bear it. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't think of a way to tell Roxas anything, and now that they were friends…well, it was _that_ feeling. Gut-twisting fear of losing what he had, even when that was only some occasional friendly chatting. That incredible smile – he wanted to go on seeing it, even though it tortured his dreams.

So he escaped into his art – a very good move for his portfolio, which grew at an impressive rate – and he occasionally begged Demyx to get him a slot of time in a music practice room. And the folder under his mattress gathered new drawings – smiling faces, laughing, eye-rolling, Axel's personal favorite, the raised-eyebrow look – all of Roxas' complex and beautiful expressions. And there was one drawing… It was of Roxas' face and upper body, almost down to the waist, and the boy was smiling gently, his expression soft…more tender than Axel had ever seen. Yet the smile in his eyes was real, drawn from the memory of so many other smiles. It was Axel's favorite drawing in the folder.

That was a tough semester.

~o~

Roxas' last scheduled modeling session with Advanced Life Drawing was in early December. Axel had gotten used to the weird routine of acting like they didn't know each other until class was over. He guessed that it was some kind of attempt to make things less awkward…he could only hope it was working for Roxas, because for him, nothing could change how embarrassing it was to draw a friend in the nude…not to mention drawing a naked secret love while all his classmates did the same.

However, he'd made it this far, and the last class with Roxas was over. The professor thanked the model for his work throughout the semester, and Roxas nodded and wished him a happy holiday, and turned to grab Axel and take off. Then it was lunch together in the dining hall, which was decked out with the same crappy garlands that resurfaced every year, and before he knew it, they were finishing up and getting ready to leave.

All of a sudden, Axel felt like he might panic – he didn't know when he was seeing Roxas again. He thought for one terrified minute that the blond would disappear from his life, now…until he remembered some vague talk among his friends about a party or something that Roxas might be coming to. He mentally kicked himself. Of course he'd see Roxas again. Roxas was one of his _friends_ now, they hung out regularly…everything was fine.

"So, what are you doing now?" Roxas interrupted his thoughts with an innocent question.

"Oh, uh…well, I don't have work today, so I guess I'm going back to my place. Work on one of my class portfolios, probably."

Roxas nodded. "Mind if I tag along? I've got nothing going on."

Axel felt his stomach tighten with excitement and nervousness. More time with Roxas! On the other hand…probably being alone with Roxas? Well. Even if it was terrifying, he couldn't possibly say no.

So he said "Sure," and they walked to Axel's apartment just off campus, and Roxas laughed at him when his key got stuck in the lock of his door again, especially when Axel swore that door hated him. Roxas tried to pull the key free. It slid out in his hand without the slightest resistance. Roxas couldn't stop laughing until they were both in the apartment and free of shoes, scarves, hats, gloves, and coats. Then he turned to Axel again, amusement still lingering in his eyes.

"So you gonna draw now, or paint, or what?"

Dropping his bag in the front room but carrying his tote to his room, Axel replied, "Um…not sure."

Roxas popped up behind him unexpectedly, peering into Axel's room. "Whatcha workin' on right now?"

Axel blushed faintly, because his room was a bit of a mess – he'd been busy lately – and indicated a painting on the easel. "Well, this one…but…I dunno…"

Roxas examined the painting, looking impressed. "It's very complex," he observed. Then unexpectedly bright, he turned to Axel. "Why don't you warm up by drawing me?"

Axel blinked. "Huh?"

"Draw me for a while, get warmed up, you know? And then I'll make us some tea."

Nodding slowly, Axel agreed, then turned to remove the painting and set up his drawing pad. His hair was already tied back, and he fished out his glasses and shoved them on before starting to set out his pencils.

Roxas plopped down on Axel's bed and started taking off his socks. The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn't comment…until the blond moved to lift off his sweater, slowly pulling it up over his head. Roxas stood and dropped the garment as Axel swallowed.

"Um, Roxas? Is it…too warm in here for you?"

The blond glanced at him innocently. "No. I'm undressing." With that, he took hold of the bottom hem of his shirt and peeled that off too…and either time just slowed down for Axel when that happened, or Roxas was taking his time about it.

But now Roxas was shirtless, and Axel couldn't speak…staring was the best he could do. And then those hands started to unfasten his belt…and Axel panicked.

"No, no! You don't have to do that! I can draw you with…that is, uh, I have to work on folds and clothing anyway, and…"

"Axel." He was interrupted, and there was that arched-eyebrow look again. Roxas was calm. "You draw clothing just fine. Ridiculously well, in fact." Then a slightly suspicious note entered his voice…almost sly. "What are you so nervous about anyway?" The belt came free. "It's just an abstract figure, right?" Roxas unfastened his jeans, dragging down the zipper. "Art and all. Aren't you used to this?" He slowly eased his jeans down…over his hips…and then. Off.

Roxas' hands moved to his boxer briefs, and Axel choked. "Stop," he begged, voice low and wretched. He didn't even have an excuse handy.

The shorter male watched him carefully, observing his torment, and the teasing was gone from his eyes and voice when he spoke again. "Why?" He stepped closer. "Why, Axel? It's not like I'll charge you by the hour this time, if that's what's bothering you…"

"It's not that." Axel couldn't make himself look directly at Roxas…not with that slender body almost completely exposed, the two of them alone, the room suddenly becoming far less of an art studio, as it was before, and far more a _bedroom_ in his mind. "Please, just…don't."

An unreadable expression studied him. "Does my body…offend you?"

"No!" Axel's voice was uncharacteristically loud. "I mean," he quieted a little. "Never…you couldn't possibly…"

"Didn't think so." And then, turning his attention away from Axel, Roxas moved to the bed and…and shoved his hand under the mattress, locating the secret folder. Axel cursed himself for keeping it in the same spot…but Roxas already had it open, and was examining Axel's favorite drawing, right on top.

"Roxas…that…" He stopped, unsure how to explain. Roxas glanced at him before flipping through the other new drawings. Then, just as quickly, he set the folder aside on the table and faced Axel again.

"We need to talk."

"Oh god…" Axel blanched, his mind racing over the thousands of terrible things Roxas might want to say. _You're a sick freak, I hate you, We're never speaking again… _None of this looked good to Axel.

"A couple months ago you said you _might_ be obsessed with me. But none of your art then and nothing you've drawn since then even begins to qualify as perverted or sexual. And in all the time we've been hanging out, you've never made a move on me or done anything remotely creepy. Frankly Axel, for all I can see, 'obsession' doesn't really describe your behavior. So I have to ask you…" Roxas paused for Axel's stomach to drop into his shoes.

"Axel. Are you in love with me?"

The words hit Axel like a punch in the jaw. He gaped for a few moments, unable to even _think_ of how he was supposed to answer that. In the end, however, his honest side betrayed him, answering in a strangled whisper that he hadn't planned to let out.

"Yes." He swallowed, but the words didn't stop. "Yes…I'm in love with you. I have been…since we met. I love you so much…and it's so hard to control myself around you, so please…please don't make it harder…" He trailed off. Roxas was…smiling. Just a small, slightly relieved smile.

"I thought so."

The next thing Axel knew, Roxas had crossed the distance between them and wrapped his thin arms around Axel's torso and, laying his blond head against Axel's chest, he just…hugged him. Hard.

His heart was racing, green eyes bugging wide with disbelief. A nearly-naked Roxas…was touching him. Hugging him. And now he was mumbling against Axel's shirt…

"I kinda figured a long time ago…but I wanted to make sure. And…and I didn't want to let things get way worse than they already were in class and all… Plus I wanted to get to know you. So I hope you don't mind that I didn't say anything for so long…" The boy pulled back enough to look up at Axel. "Anyway, you're not allowed to blame me, because you didn't say anything either, you big idiot."

"So wait…" Axel was struggling with all this. "You…knew? All this time?"

Roxas rested his chin against Axel's sternum and smiled wryly. "Yeah, I figured it out. You're fucking _obvious_, Axel!"

The redhead blushed. "Sorry… But you…I mean, wait. _Why_ did you wait? And why now?"

Roxas slowed down, explaining carefully for the confused artist. "Because I wanted to make sure I was right about your feelings, and I wanted to figure mine out too. And also because of your art class…it would have been unbearable if we changed things between us and I still had to model for your class."

Axel was a little surprised. "I thought…you didn't care about that. Or…like, it didn't matter to you?"

Unexpectedly, Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course not, dumbass! It's fuckin' _embarrassing_. Every single time! God, _you_ try sitting still while a group of strangers stare at your naked body and _draw_ you."

"I guess…" Axel blushed again. "But you just seemed so _used_ to it…"

"Well, you're used to drawing nude models too, and here you are freaking out because I took my clothes off."

Axel covered his eyes with one hand, flushing darker. "Thanks for reminding me." Suddenly, it felt like his whole body was on fire, sweat breaking out over his skin at the thought of Roxas hugging him…wearing nothing but underwear.

The blond chuckled. "I needed to make sure things hadn't changed since we'd become friends. But nope." He grinned. "It looks like you're still in love with me!"

Remembering something Roxas had just said, Axel looked down. "What about…um, you? You said…you wanted to figure out your feelings…"

Blue eyes met his, warm but serious. "I did," Roxas answered. "Wanna know how I feel about you?"

Axel shivered. "God, yes."

One arm let go of him, a hand reaching up to touch his face gently. "I realized that I'm attracted to you. A lot. And then we hung out and talked, and I decided I like you. I think I'll fall in love with you too, pretty soon…but in the meantime, I really, really want you. Is that OK?"

Axel couldn't trust his voice at all. He nodded firmly, eyes wide and fixed on Roxas. The blond smiled.

"Good. So now…maybe you could kiss me? I've really been wanting to kiss you…but you're kinda tall…"

Hurrying to obey, Axel answered, "OK," then leaned down fast, meeting the lips that reached up to him and kissing Roxas, _kissing Roxas_, warm and firm and oh, so much better than any fantasy, ever.

And Roxas kissed back, and his lips felt _so good_, and Axel was breathing in his scent and at some point his arms closed around the slender body. And Roxas responded with a small hum of pleasure when Axel's hands met his skin, and he opened his mouth and all of a sudden he was tasting Roxas, tasting him and feeling him when he'd only ever _looked_ before, and looking had been wonderful but such torture, because it was nowhere near this amazing, nothing _like_ the bliss of having all his senses overwhelmed by Roxas.

Suddenly, two hands fisted in his shirt, and then Roxas was pulling him around…and Axel's eyes popped open just in time to see the blond grin before he was pushed down onto his own bed. Before he could say anything, the nearly-naked boy was crawling on top of him, pushing up the bottom of his long-sleeved t-shirt and kissing his stomach heatedly.

"R-Roxas…unh…what are you…?"

Roxas cut him off as his chest was revealed. "Oh my god, how did I _not_ know you had pierced nipples?" Blue eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement at him. "You never said a word!"

Axel squirmed just a little, reddening. "Um…yeah. When I was a teenager, um, I had a bit of a rebellious phase for…a couple years…"

"Nice." Roxas grinned, winking, idle fingers playing with one of the metal barbells. Then he lowered himself again, applying his mouth to the other nipple…and if Axel hadn't been hard already, he sure as hell was now. Roxas' teeth tugged and his lips and tongue massaged the little sensitive spot, and Axel gasped and arched just a bit, losing some of his long-strained control as Roxas teased him.

The blond took advantage of this to finish pulling Axel's shirt off, kissing him deeply to forestall any protests. Not that Axel really _could_ argue.

But then Roxas' hands were pressing against the front of his jeans, rubbing his clothed erection hard before moving to attack the zipper and button, and the redhead panicked again, because he was about to lose it.

"Oh god Roxas, wait!" The blond stopped, frowning slightly at him as Axel panted and scrounged for words. "Are we…I mean, I don't know if we should be doing this already…"

Frown growing a little deeper, Roxas leaned forward until he was lying on top of Axel, warm skin pressed to his own bare chest. Thoughtfully, he ran fingers through Axel's red hair, tugging it loose from the ponytail, then pitching the elastic band.

"I can see why you're concerned, I guess," he mused. "You want to wait until we both definitely feel the same?"

Axel cleared his throat briefly. "Uh, I guess…"

Still contemplative, Roxas gently took hold of Axel's glasses and lifted them off, setting them aside. "You don't want to do it unless we're making love…" He grinned. "You're cute." Roxas kissed him quickly…then kissed him again, slower…then opened his mouth and kissed him deeply, sensually, with tantalizingly slow passion.

When they parted, Roxas hummed softly, licking his lips and giving Axel a happy, lust-hazy look. "Well," he sighed, "if that's what you want…ugh, I'd love to ignore it and take advantage of you anyway, but I kinda can't. I like you too much. On the other hand, I want you _so bad_, and I'm pretty sure you want me too…at least, _this_ gives me that impression." And Axel's breath hitched as Roxas ground his hips against his own straining jeans. He could feel the stiffness Roxas pressed against him…and that revelation sent another deep crack splintering through his frail self-control.

When the redhead didn't reply, Roxas continued, fingers tracing his features with light, feathering touches that made his heart race. "Look, Axel…if you really don't want to right now, I guess that's OK. But, um…well, I want it like crazy." He chuckled, grinning uncertainly at Axel, before his expression became more serious. Intense. "I want you. I want you to show me your love…let me feel it. Melt me…until I want it so bad that I can't live without you. Love me…like I've never been loved before."

Lost in hungry blue eyes and seductive whispers, Axel snapped.

Roxas' back hit the mattress as Axel bridged over him, kissing him ravenously, wildly, utterly surrendered to the pleasure and heat and _Roxas_. It was unbelievable, incredible – the boy he'd been hopelessly in love with all this time, certain he'd only ever dream of touching…here he was in Axel's arms, moaning and kissing him back, limbs getting all tangled and groins rubbing together again and again.

He kissed that perfect throat passionately, and Roxas' hands kept busy pressing and rubbing at his pierced nipples as the boy writhed and thrust his hips shallowly against Axel's and cried out in pleasure, enjoying the heat and the friction as much as Axel was.

"Oh god…oh Axel, please…more…unnn oh shit…!" A sudden insistent tugging at his jeans got Axel's attention, and the redhead swallowed.

"OK," he breathed. "OK." Sitting back, he frantically struggled to get out of his jeans, almost getting hopelessly tangled in them in the process. His eyes remained locked on Roxas – the panting, beautiful young man lying on his bed.

When the last of his clothing was gone, he watched Roxas' eyes widen, staring at him. "Fuck…" The blond gasped appreciatively. Axel flushed dark red. He could _feel_ Roxas' eyes on his body, on his arousal especially…it was almost like being touched. He wondered if this was what it felt like as a nude model.

But Roxas wasn't letting him get lost in his thoughts. "Axel…mine too. Take mine off…" He shuddered, his body throbbing with need at the breathy words…and the sight of black boxer briefs tight over Roxas' erection. He'd seen the boy naked…he had no idea how many times. But to see him aroused…

Nodding and taking a steadying, deep breath, he reached for the last article of clothing. First, his fingers brushed gently over the concealed length, feeling Roxas' shape and size. The blond whimpered and bucked up into the touch, making the contact firmer. Then, unable to wait, Axel gently took hold of the material and tugged it down.

Roxas was…beautiful. He'd barely dared to imagine the sight of a naked, aroused Roxas…but even the few attempts his mind had dared were pathetic compared to the real thing. He needed to touch…

"Oh god yes, Axel…nnh!" Roxas arched, throbbing in his hands. His length was hot, and Axel was fascinated. He leaned down, kissing the tip gently, then moving his kisses over burning flesh, stroking Roxas slowly. Soon he was licking too, and Roxas writhed and his hands clutched at the sheets as he moaned and gasped out, "Axel…do you have any…oh god! Any lube or something?"

Hazily, some other part of his mind supplied the answer. "Between the bed and the wall…" And, as Roxas' hand began to flail toward the wall, Axel took him into his mouth.

The blond was biting back screams as Axel sucked and moved up and down his length, and suddenly the redhead found his lube being shoved in his face. He released Roxas – groaning in protest – to take the bottle and extract some of the slick gel.

His fingers slipped inside Roxas easily, thanks to the lube, even though the boy was tight. It thrilled him, feeling Roxas like this and gazing at him as the boy writhed with every thrust and every added finger as Axel stretched him as quickly yet gently as he could.

"God…" He breathed in awe, staring. "You're so beautiful…None of them saw you like _this_…"

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled around the lip he was biting, eyes opened a crack to watch Axel.

"The other students in my class…they didn't…" Then, a stab of doubt occurred to him as he slipped his fingers out of Roxas. "Unless…"

With a groan, only half-listening, Roxas asked, "Unless what?"

Unable to stop himself, he blurted out the question that had been nagging at him, tearing him up inside for months. "Did you sleep with Marluxia?"

"What?" Blue eyes popped wide open and blinked at him.

"It's just…I mean, you modeled for him, and he was kinda bragging the next week about 'buying happiness' and I didn't know if maybe you did that kind of thing too…"

He was silenced by a hand firmly sealing over his mouth. An annoyed glare from the blond made his stomach sink. "I'm going to just go ahead and pretend you weren't implying that I'm a whore there, because you didn't know me too well then, so I can see why you'd have been confused. For the record," Roxas was sitting up, "_no_ I didn't sleep with that sick little shit, and I don't fuck for money and never have. I'm a nude model, not a slut, and I'm not _that_ desperate for money. Now can we stop spoiling the mood with this topic?"

"I'm sorry," Axel was apologizing at once, "Sorry, I just didn't know and he was so cocksure and…"

Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed Axel's shoulders and pushed him down none too gently onto his back, shutting the flustered redhead up. "I swear," he grumbled, "if I didn't want you so bad right now, I might punish you for that, dumbass."

Whatever reply Axel might have formed to that died on his lips when Roxas took hold of his erection, straddling him and positioning Axel at his entrance. He didn't wait either – just pressed himself downward, taking Axel in to the hilt with a melting cry of arousal.

Axel thought he might die. Roxas' heat around him felt so good…and he was so deep inside the boy, so connected to him as Roxas leaned down and kissed him passionately, fingers teasing his nipples again as he paused to adjust to Axel's size. And then he moved, and Axel's whole body trembled, and there was nothing the man could do but watch him, watch _Roxas_, and slowly stretch out his hands to touch, letting his fingers explore the body he had stared at and drawn so many times. The curve of Roxas' shoulder, every inch of his arms, his legs, the narrow hips, the protruding clavicles, the dip of his navel, the hardened peaks of his nipples…he touched the boy everywhere, hands adoring and eyes worshipping him slowly, even as Roxas rode him harder and harder. Finally, Axel's hands came to rest, wrapping around Roxas' length again, squeezing and stroking him, returning the pleasure the young man was giving him.

"Roxas…unnnh…god, oh god, Roxas…I love you." The words, once spoken, felt so _right_, so perfect…all of a sudden he couldn't stop. "I love you, Roxas, love you, oh god I love you so much…"

The blond groaned, long and hard, "Yes…yes…ungh, Axel, yes…" Then, gasping, he struggled to speak, still thrusting fast with Axel deep inside him. "Axel…ah! My legs…tired…please…" Barely-open blue eyes met his, the lustful moan begging, "Take me…throw me down and…fuck me hard _oh fucking yes!_ Love me, Axel, harder…love me…"

Stunned and aroused almost to the point of losing it, Axel did. He sat up and pushed Roxas back. The blond landed on the bed, and as Axel was positioning himself over the moaning young man, he felt sweat-slick legs wrap around his waist and pull him close. Then he was braced on one elbow over Roxas, his hand threaded into damp blond hair and clutching there as he began to thrust into the slippery, soft heat again, pumping the other male's arousal fast as well.

Roxas was crying out with every penetration and pulling him in deeper, rocking his hips up to meet Axel's. And the redhead felt his body hovering on the brink as he kept moving, harder and harder and faster, the whole time gazing into unfocused blue, and scattering kisses over Roxas' flushed, sweaty face…which was the most enthralling sight he had ever seen.

And then in his hand he felt the spasms start, and he sealed their mouths together as throbbing pleasure shook Roxas' entire body and dragged his own body along with it, and their voices were released into each other's mouths as they climaxed together.

Pleasure and Roxas, Roxas, _Roxas_. There was nothing else.

Slowly, the heady rush began to recede again, and Axel realized that he had collapsed onto Roxas, both of them gasping loudly for air. Not wanting to smother the smaller man, he pulled away, lying down next to Roxas, his hand roaming over the contours of that treasured body, coming to rest gently on his hip as Axel murmured, still breathing hard, "Are you OK, Roxas? You feel OK? You're not hurt are you?"

For answer, the blond kissed him, deeply and wetly and long, and Axel could only kiss back, giving all the love that remained in him to give, and then giving more.

Dreamily, Roxas breathed against his lips when they parted, "You really _do _love me…don't you?"

"Yes," Axel drew the blond closer. "I love you so much, Roxas."

"Wow." He was rewarded with the softest smile…a look that resembled the one in his favorite drawing, yet so far surpassed it that Axel was fairly sure he'd never like that drawing again. It was going to be hard to care about drawings when he had the real Roxas to adore in person.

"You know," Roxas whispered, "I feel pretty good about the prospect of falling in love with you. I think it'll happen even faster than I thought."

"Yeah?" Axel smiled and blushed happily.

"Mmm-hmm." Roxas teasingly kissed the tip of his nose. "I think we'll bump it up on the calendar…how does…next Tuesday sound?" Axel chuckled softly and bumped his forehead gently against Roxas', staring into blue eyes in delight. "Or…" Roxas finished in a whisper, "…now?"

"Now?" Axel felt his heart skip and a shiver run down his spine.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed happily. "How 'bout now?"

Axel could barely force out a whisper in reply – his voice was choked off by his joy.

"Now's good."

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
